Crux
|row2 = |row3 = 138|raritycolor = rarenaturemetal|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}The perfect combination between metal and a plant. Crux has the best of both elements. He can heal his partners with his Nature power, but he can also injure the enemies with his dangerous metal roots. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |level = 3|price = 1,100|exp = 24,500|sell = 6,000|gpm = 128|breed = 22h|hatch = 1d 2h|role = }} Breeding * + (30% chance) * + any (15% chance) * + any (15% chance) * + (15% chance) * Any + any (7.5% chance) Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 60|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Hard Slap|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 13|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Metal Root|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 13|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Monilophyta|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 30|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 23|Group1a Text = self: restore 15% stamina|Group1b Name = Actinium|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 30|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 26|Group1b Text = 50% chance|Group1c Name = Linearis|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 100|Group1c Cooldown = 1|Group1c Stamina = 22|Group1c Text = heal 10% life|Group2a Name = Viridiplantae|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 25|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 0|Group2a Stamina = 28|Group2a Text = self: heal 10% life|Group2b Name = Einsteinium|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 45|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 1|Group2b Stamina = 32|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Asteridae|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 100|Group2c Cooldown = 27|Group2c Stamina = 1|Group2c Text = and heal 15% life|Group3a Name = Equisetidae|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 35|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 3|Group3a Stamina = 32|Group3a Text = self: heal 20% life|Group3b Name = Mendelevium|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 30|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 3|Group3b Stamina = 35|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Camellia|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Accuracy = 100|Group3c Cooldown = 34|Group3c Stamina = 3|Group3c Text = and heal 25% life|Special Warmup = 0|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default2 Warmup = 0|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3c Warmup = 0}} Trivia * Skills reference different types of plants and metallic elements: ** Monilophyta - ferns ** Actinium - the metallic element with atomic number 89 ** Linearis - a succulent wax plant ** Viridiplantae - a kind of green algae ** Einsteinium - the metallic element with atomic number 99 ** Asteridae - an obsolete subclass of plants ** Equisetidae - a subclass of ferns commonly called horsetails ** Mendelevium - the metallic element with atomic number 101 ** Camellia - a genus of flowering plants * The old Norse word for sword is "sverd". Category:Rare Category:Metal Category:Nature Category:Immune to Poison Category:Monsters Category:Spirits Category:Winged Category:Essence Category:Nature/Metal